


Mercy

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Ignoring the cacophony of screams, Kehlmaerekiini smoothly brings his sword down with enough force to pierce through the many-headed creature’s tough hide and into its heart.(aka a sneak peek into Kehlm's job.)





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

Ignoring the cacophony of screams,  **[Kehlmaerekiini](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35887246)**  smoothly brings his sword down with enough force to pierce through the many-headed creature’s tough hide and into its heart. With eyes now glowing as bright as the sun, the hunter channels all his available Light magic through his weapon, and when silence finally falls around him he stills. A few tense seconds later, his eyes now dulled from the sudden discharge, he releases a heavy breath.

Treating his sword as if it were made of glass, Kehlm carefully draws it up and out of his quarry. He steps back with a mixed expression of awe and exhaustion, as if this was his first kill, then returns his sword to the sheath fastened to his back. A personal prayer that doubles as an unbinding spell softly falls from his lips as he sinks to his knees and gently rests shaky hands on the carcass.

Another cluster of his brethren’s souls have successfully been freed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
